Self Destruct
by Rinny Z
Summary: We are all familiar with how things are. Time passes. Things, people... they all come, and go. But Zim isn't quite used to this method of life we humans have. Years have passed. He is alone. Always alone. He goes rather insane. Please, read and review. :)


Merf. Life is so fucked up lately. -.-;  
  
Zimmy angst. Yaay. Hm.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nothing.  
  
That's all that's left.  
  
Nothing.  
  
This feeling... is indescribable. I just can't describe it.  
  
A feeling that makes me want to die yet live at the same time. A feeling that makes me want to throw up, even though my mouth is clamped shut. A feeling that makes me want to scream until my throat ruptures in complaint, and laugh, laugh, and keep on laughing with no control...  
  
No... I just can't have lost it... I am sane! I am Irken! Irkens are the most powerful race! Physically and MENTALLY!!  
  
Fuck.  
  
Yes, fuck. I can't beleive it. A _human_ term. I have stooped to their communication level.  
  
I have a funny feeling in my chest cavity. It feels all... jumpy... and... shuddery... and... sad?  
  
I don't know. Irkens don't have feelings like these humans do... we are above such things... then why do I feel so... _bad?_  
  
GIR had feelings. I remember. Poor poor GIR. He was advanced.  
  
But not advanced enough apparently. He's over there. Next to the couch. I sometimes stare at his limp form for hours, and if I concentrate enough, I imagine I can hear his voice.  
  
Yes. I, Invader Zim...  
  
Aw, I dunno. I forgot what I was gonna say. Funny, yes? Heh heh heh.  
  
I can't beleive this is me... sitting here, in the house, hugging a squeaky moose. GIR's squeaky moose.  
  
....Oh.... It was so _STUPID!! _How GIR broke... died... not even a _SMEET_ should have been able to make such a fucking mistake!!  
  
Oh, I can see it now.  
  
Mighty Invader Zim. With a tube full of acid. Pure genius. Acid eats through anything!  
  
Well, I was right. It eats through everything, even small metal robots.  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
_I AM SUCH A DAMN IDIOT!! _This is all my fault! I've been on Earth for almost a hundred Human years now...  
  
GIR is gone.  
  
The Dib-human is gone.  
  
His family, too.  
  
I don't contact the Tallests anymore.  
  
There was a problem, a glitch.  
  
I tried once, but a message came up saying I had been blocked.  
  
They sent me a message through more primitive means, saying that there was a huge error in the computer, and that many Invaders had been blocked.  
  
They promised that they'd contact me as soon as it was fixed.  
  
I haven't heard from them since.  
  
Nothing has moved in years here.  
  
Nothing but that cockroach over there. It crawls in and out of the hole in GIR's head. It's happy. That's nice. GIR's head provides shelter to a little creature...  
  
GIR would have been overjoyed.  
  
Nobody comes anymore.  
  
Nobody calls.  
  
This house... is... dead...  
  
Like I wish I was.  
  
Like I wish I wasn't.  
  
I wish I'd never been Smeeted. Then I wouldn't even be in this dilemma.  
  
But, what's done is done. I am here. GIR isn't. Dib isn't.  
  
No one is.  
  
Hm. I have... around... 8 centuries of Human years left in my life span.  
  
Maybe...  
  
The self-destruct button...  
  
Yes... self-destruct... salvation...  
  
I roll up my sleeve. Yes. And pull off my glove. Don't ask why. My logic is fucked up lately.  
  
I am giggling... it's weird...  
  
Usually, laughter means happyness. But when I laugh...  
  
It feels so horribly twisted... like something else is laughing, and I am just sitting back in a remote corner of my mind, watching helplessly, a mere spectator as that THING laughs and laughs and laughs.  
  
Hee hee hee hee.  
  
The button is red. And round. I like it... that's a great button...  
  
I stare at it for a moment. Then I smile.  
  
I get up and walk besides the couch.  
  
I kneel down next to GIR.  
  
"Wanna do your Master one last favor, GIR?" I ask innocently.  
  
He does nothing.  
  
Heh heh. GIR's playing a game with me! Such an advanced little robot he is. I love him like a family unit member.  
  
GIR's gonna help me! It'll be fun!  
  
Oh someone help! Hee hee hee! Please help me, my Tallest!  
  
I tear off GIR's arm. It's light. And pretty. Such small little hands he has! Someone please help!  
  
"Say bye bye, GIR!" I yell joyously. But I'm scared. Make it stop!!  
  
Grinning wildly, I position GIR's arm above the button. His cute little fingers are aiming right at it. Someone help me...  
  
"Bye bye!" I screech, imitating GIR's carefree voice best I can.  
  
GIR's hand moves as if in slow motion! Ha ha ha ha ha! It's pressing the button! Oh someone please help me!! Please!! Ple-!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Newspaper article, next day:  
  
Authorities are still baffled about the strange and sudden explosion that occured in the residential area of our city, late yesterday afternoon. The sight of this tragic accident is a strange green house, which for some reason has no existing adress. Luckily, no one was hurt. Either that, or they where just so mangled their remains wheren't found. Most probably the latter. All that was found was a small toy moose doll, and some bits of red cloth....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That probably sucked. Like many other things in my life. Oh well. -.-;


End file.
